Una Simple Empleada -Adaptada-
by ItsAlexGM
Summary: Una chica que acepta un trabajo en la mansión West, sin conocer a los dueños de dicha casa. Sus días en esa mansión se convertirán en un infierno gracias a la hija mayor de la familia llamada Jade West. Quien pronto se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Tori Vega, su empleada. *Historia Jori* 3 .. Lo sé, soy pésima en los summary, pero pasen y lean! :3
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo #1 **-Amanecer**

Nota de Autor: Hola! XD Este es mi primer fanfic y por supuesto tenía que ser Jori! :P ... Los capítulos estarán subidos cada Sábado, por temas de estudios. Y si tengo tiempo libre entre semana se los subiré :D ... Dejen sus reviews, para ver si os gusta la historia! Besos y Abrazos!

Tori abrió los ojos en señal de que tenía que ir a su primer día de trabajo, con mucho entusiasmo se levantó de aquella cama a duchar su delgado cuerpo, delgado pero perfecto, su cara de alegría no se la sacaba nadie, pero como dicen, la felicidad aveces dura poco.  
Salió de su casa a tomar un taxi y así llegar a la casa de los West. En el taxi le dio algo de tiempo para pensar en su nuevo trabajo, en cómo iban hacer sus jefes y todo respecto a su empleo.

POV -Tori

_Es tan bello poder encontrar trabajo donde sabes que te van a pagar bien, pero no sabes el trato ni el tipo de personas que son o lo que aparentan ser, jamás he tratado con gente como las que voy a conocer, con tanto dinero, con un nivel más alto que el mío, puede ser verdaderamente emocionante como también está la posibilidad de ser decepcionante. _

Fin del Pov de Tori

Tori se bajó del taxi y vio por primera vez la casa donde iba a trabajar, se sintió dichosa de poder trabajar allí como también sintió miedo de entrar en ella y perderse dentro, jamás había visto una casa tan grande y tan hermosa por fuera. A Tori le entró curiosidad de saber cómo era por dentro.  
Paso por la etapa del timbre donde había un guardia que le preguntó su nombre y a que venía, ella solo dijo: "Soy Victoria Vega, y eh venido porque la señora de la casa me ah llamado por trabajo", el guardia solo asintió.  
Tori caminaba por el gigante jardín de la casa, asombrándose por cada cosa que veía a su paso, hasta por los insecto que caminaban por el suelo llamaban su atención... Se encontró con un jardinero, y Tori le preguntó que por donde podía entrar a la casa, ya que habían muchas puertas y no sabía cual era la correcta.

**-Buenas tárdes**\- Dije al jardinero quien estaba podando unas rosas hermosas color violeta.

-**Buenos días-** Dijo el caballero dejando de lado su podadora para concentrarse en mí -**¿Desea algo?-**

-**Quería hacerle una consulta.**

**-Pues consulte-** Dijo el jardinero, mientras limpiaba el sudor que se concentraba en su frente.

-**Soy la nueva empleada de esta casa... y no sé por dónde entrar, ¿usted me llevaría a la entrada** **correcta?**-Dije con una mirada angelical.

-**Por supuesto que sí, usted solo sígame-** Me respondió el jardinero mientras me señalaba hacia delante.

Tori encaminada por el jardinero, mientras su mirada iba a todas partes, no podía quitar aquella cara de asombro que se presentaba en su rostro... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del jardinero.

**-Aquí tiene que tocar, la atenderá la ama de llaves y ella le explicará todo- **Me respondió el jardinero con una sonrisa, para después decir -**Si no me necesita más, me retiro porque tengo bastante trabajo.**

**-Sí, muchísimas gracias-** Le dije con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras tocaba la puerta trasera de los West, para luego despedirme y así tocar la puerta.

La puerta fue abierta por una señora de edad avanzada, con pequeñas arrugas en su rostro, su pelo con partes de cabello blanco que representaba ya su vejez, su rostro se iluminó al ver a Tori, como si la estuviera esperando ya hace bastante tiempo.

-**Tu eres Victoria Vega, no es así?, la empleada que ha contratado la señora Annie-** Dijo el ama de llaves con cierta amabilidad en su rostro, mientras yo tomaba una bocanada de aire para responder.

-**Así es-** Le dije segura.

-**Te he estado esperando toda la mañana, pasa-** Me respondió mientras me señalaba el interior de la casa.

Tori entró a donde es la cocina asombrada por cada objeto de lujo que había, seguramente si su madre viera aquella belleza, no querría salir de ahí nunca más, Preparando cada alimento que se le ocurriera, la ama de llaves Gloria le estaba explicando cada una de las tecnologías de la cocina, como funcionaban y que deseaban siempre de desayudar los integrantes de la familia West.

-**El más delicado de la familia con sus cosas es Jade, la mayor de los hermanos, ella a veces tiene un carácter que hay que domar-** Acotó Gloria, mientras recorríamos la casa, que a decir verdad, era bastante grande. -** Ellos están en un desayuno familiar en estos momentos, llegarán para el almuerzo y tenemos que tener todo listo, estaba tan cansada de solo trabajar yo sola aquí, y no sabes lo contenta que estoy de que hallas llegado y ojalá nos** **llevemos bien**.

**-Nos llevaremos bien- **Aseguré para después decir - **No soy una chica de problemas y no me gustan las peleas tampoco, y te ayudaré en todo lo que sea necesario. Además que te parece si empezamos por el almuerzo al tiro?- **Propuse amablemente con una sonrisa.

-**Buena idea, es mejor empezar antes de que llegue la señora y el señor West, hay que soportarlos siempre, no los tomes muy en cuenta si se tratar de pasar, a veces son muy caprichosos, y tiran frases muy desagradables a tu persona- **Me dijo Gloria con un tono de disgusto.

-**Haré sordo a palabras necias- **Comenté, mientras me ponía mi delantal que había traído de casa.

-**Cuando llegue la señora Annie, te daré tu uniforme, Victoria.**

**-Puedes llamarme Tori- **Dije con una gran sonrisa para luego responder que, empezáramos. Dije con un tono de niña entusiasmada.

Nota de Autor: Y aquí acaba el primer cap! :D Espero que les haya gustado y si es así, dejen sus comentarios al respecto :3 .. nos vemos hasta el próximo sábado. Fuera, Airam Brizz! ...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo #2 -**Encuentro Familiar**-

_Tori picaba cebollas mientras Gloria cocía verduras en una olla, ella agradeció a su madre que le haya enseñado a cocinar tan rico como ella o hacía con sus manos de diosa, dejaba las comidas riquísimas. _

-Han tocado el timbre iré a abrir, deben ser los señores de la casa- _Aplicó Gloria, el nerviosismo invadió en cuerpo de Tori, conocerá a los dueños de la gigante casa, pensó Tori.  
Ella se quedó tensa picando cebolla, sintió las voces de las personas entrar a la casa, Tori no quería asomarse a ver si ellos eran o no, ella estaba tensa y no podía caminar... hasta que escuchó pasos que venían cada vez más cerca._

-Ella es la nueva empleada que ha llegado hace unas horas atrás señora- _Dijo Gloria señalándola a Tori la dueña de la casa._ -Mucho gusto señora Annie- _Saludó Tori amablemente a la señora que se encontraba mirándola de arriba a abajo._

-Igual, espero que hagas tu trabajo bien, porque si no estarás despedida- _Dijo Annie fríamente y cortante._

-No se preocupe, trataré de dar lo mejor de mí- _Dijo Tori ya nerviosa ante el tono frío de su nueva jefa. Esta no dijo nada y se retiró del lugar, Tori suspiró aliviada y miró a Gloria.  
_-Ella es así, debes acostumbrarte, todos en esta casa son así, menos la niña Karol, ella es un angelito de 7 años, y Chris de 17, ellos dos son especiales y Jade es igual que sus padres, frío y de carácter insoportable_-_ _Di Gloria mientras se destinaba a volver a cocer los alimentos._

_-_Trataré de ser lo más amable con ellos para no tener problemas-_ Acotó Victoria_

-Deberías ir a arreglar las habitaciones, aún no están arregladas- _Ordenó amablemente Gloria-_ Ah y esta vez tienes suerte, no te harán usar uniforme porque no tienen más y sí que trabajarás con lo puesto, solo con un pequeño delantal y con el cabello sujeto.-_Dijo Gloria.  
_-Okey... Bueno iré a arreglar los dormitorios-_ Tori sonrió y se retiró del lugar._

_Tori fue hacia el comedor y vio que sus patrones iban saliendo solos sin sus hijos;_ Bueno, como toda pareja necesitan su intimidad-_ pensó Tori. Subió las escaleras al fondo había un cuarto que decía *Chris*, seguramente el hermano de al medio de los West, Tori tocó antes de entrar, y el abrió la puerta._

-Hola, soy Victoria Vega la nueva empleada, pero puedes llamarme Tori-_ Sonrió tierna-mente al muchacho que se encontraba mirándola como si hubiera visto un ángel parado en la puerta de su habitación-_ Y vengo a hacer tu...-_ Ella miró hacia dentro del dormitorio-_ Tu habitación-_ Termino de decir para sonreírle nuevamente._

-Cla.. Claro-_ Tartamudeó él, para luego hacerse a un lado-_ Pasa.  
-Gracias- _Dijo Tori entrando. Ella miró cada rincón del cuarto, él le dijo que iba a la escuela y se retiró de la enorme habitación, Tori se sentó en la cama de aquel muchacho castaño...  
_*Que se sentirá dormir en estos colchones tan suaves y cómodos?, la casa es enorme y tiene una decoración increíble, es hermosa por decirlo poco, mis padres estarían dichosos de vivir aquí, la cuidarían como un pirata cuidando su tesoro-_ Pensó Tori*_

_Ella ordenó cada objeto del dormitorio, la cama, el escritorio, su ropa, limpió el baño y terminó.  
Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver el dormitorio ordenado, salió del dormitorio para entrar al otro que era del matrimonio donde dormía la señora junto a su esposo.  
Tori amó totalmente la gigante cama donde cabían 2 pero podían caber como 6 personas más. Cerrando la habitación del matrimonio fue al cuarto de la pequeña Karol, sentía curiosidad de conocerla.  
Tocó la puerta de la habitación y entró en ella, la niña estaba sentada en un escritorio donde Tori supuso que estaba haciendo su tarea._

-Hola pequeña-_ Dijo Tori, terminando de entrar al cuarto.  
-_Hola- _sonrió- ¿_Quien eres?- _Preguntó ella sonriente.- _Soy Tori Vga. la nueva empleada, y vengo a ordenar tu hermosa habitación, ¿me autorizas para hacerlo?-_ Preguntó Tori sonriéndole a la niña.  
-_Sí claro, a mi no me gusta hacer mi cama- _Se quejó la pequeña.  
-_Pues no tienes que hacerla, porque ahora estoy yo- _Dijo Tori con algo de gracia._  
-¿Te gusta?- _Preguntó la pequeña alzando una hoja de block con un dibujo de una familia feliz.  
-_Está hermosa, es tu familia ¿cierto?- _Dijo Tori tendiendo la cama.  
-_Sí, solo que hay una diferencia- _La niña agachó la mirada.  
-¿_Y cuál es esa diferencia hermosa?- _La curiosidad invadió a Tori.- _Que esta familia es feliz, pero mi familia no lo es, ellos siempre pelean y yo tengo que escuchar siempre sus discusiones- _A Tori se le estrujó el corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras de la niña, el dinero no los hace feliz. Pensó en sus adentros Tori._

_-_Eh... ¿quieres hacer algo entretenido?- _Dijo Tori saliendo del tema.  
-_Prefiero seguir pintando- _Exclamo la pequeña.  
-_Bueno, si es así, iré a hacer mis deberes- _Dijo Victoria con una sonrisa._

_Tori salió de la habitación de la pequeña con una sensación no muy buena, sentía pena por todo lo que aquella pequeña tenía que aguantar, *_En esta casa no todo es color de rosa, solo aparentan ser esa familia feliz, pero realmente no lo son*- _Pensó Tori._

_Ella fue a la última habitación que le quedaba, tocó pero nadie abrió, así que decidió por entrar solamente, el cuarto no estaba tan desordenado; solo la cama y unas prendas de vestir que estaban tiradas en el suelo; la pieza era de color gris, la cama era grande y cómoda. Ella empezó a recoger cada prenda del suelo y empezó a ponerlas entre la ropa sucia y a la que estaba limpia en el closet, hizo la cama y limpió los muebles de la habitación. Ahora le tocaba ir al baño, era asombroso que cada habitación tuviera un baño, osea un baño para cada uno, en su casa solo tienen uno y al día hay muchas peleas por quién usará el baño primero.  
Tori iba a abrir la puerta, pero alguien más abrió..._

**Regresé y no es sábado! -.-/ .. Total!, que tenía tiempo libre después de estar en el instituto y aproveché para actualizar esta historia! :D .. Muchas gracias por vuestros review! :P Se agradece bastante, y por ello, quiero actualizar más seguido xD!... Así que espero que los que estuvieron en el comienzo de la historia sigan hasta el final de la misma.**

**Un beso y un abrazo! P ... Dejen sus reviews! :D .. Fuera, AiramBrizz!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo #4 -La chica de ojos Azules

-Quién carajos eres tú y qué haces en mi habitación?!-_Dijo enfadada la chica de ojos color Azul Esmeralda con su pelo mojado y con solo una toalla que cubría su cuerpo._

-yo, yo…- _Tartamudeó Tori._

-Yo, yo yo qué?- _Dijo con enojo la gótica_

_-_Yo soy Tori Vega, la nueva empleada de la casa y solo venía a hacer su habitación y limpiar el baño- _Dijo dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás._

-Sabes que para entrar a las habitaciones se toca antes de entrar verdad?- _Reprochó la gótica aún más enojada si eso era posible._

-Yo toqué antes de entrar pero nadie abrió y pensé que no había nadie- _Explicó la morena inocentemente, con los nervios que la consumían por completo._

-Pues pensaste mal, ahora vete!- _Ordenó la gótica. _

_-_Con permiso-_Dijo para luego retirarse del lugar._

_Bajaba las escaleras con la mirada baja, nunca la habían tratado con tanta frialdad como lo hizo aquella chica de ojos azules. Se sentía rara, con una sensación vacía en su pecho.  
Llegó a la cocina donde Gloria estaba ya terminando el almuerzo. _

_-_Tori podrías poner la mesa por favor, pero solo para tres personas, señores salieron y solo comerán los hijos- _Ordenó Gloria. _

_-_Claro-_ Asintió Tori desganada._

_-_Qué te pasa niña? ¿Que no te ha gustado el trabajo?- _Preguntó Gloria dejando de cocinar._

-No al contrario, me ha encantado, solo que ya me he topado con la desagradable cara de la hija mayor-_ Respondió Tori con cara de desprecio._

-Oh, y ¿ya te ha hecho problemas?- _ Preguntó curiosa la cocinera._

-Solo que estaba a punto de entrar al baño cuando ella salió y me echó, pero no pienses que entré sin tocar... toqué, pero nadie abrió ni dijo nada así que solo pasé y ya sabes Gloria- _Explico la morena un poco desanimada._

_-_Ya pasará, ahora ve a poner la mesa que el almuerzo ya está listo.

_Ella obedeció las ordenes de su mayor y se fue hacia el comedor con los utensilios de comida, platos, vasos, etc... Estaba divertida poniendo la mesa hasta que escuchó que alguien entró a la casa y de inmediatamente apareció Chris, el hijo de al medio de los West. _

_-_Hola Tori- _Saludó alegremente Chris._

_-_Hola joven Chris-_ Saludó de vuelta_

_-_Solo Chris por favor-_ Añadió sonriente él._

-Hola... Chris-_ Volvió a saludar Tori_

_-¿_Está listo el almuerzo?, me comería un dinosaurio entero-_ Dijo Chris tocándose el estómago._

_-_Sí, ya está... Solo faltan-_ No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Jade bajaba con Karol en brazos._

_-_Creo que ya no falta nadie- _Dijo Chris contento._

_-_De inmediato les sirvo- _Se retiró Tori del lugar para dirigirse a la cocina._

_-¿_Ya la viste?-_ Preguntó Chris a su hermana quien se sentaba en la mesa._

_-¿_A quién?-_ Dijo fría la gótica._

_-_A la nueva empleada, está como quiere y esa sonrisita- _Se expresó Chris sonriente ante su comentario._

_-_Chris, es una empleada, tiene un nivel más bajo que el tuyo, te matarían si te relacionas con ella, no seas imbécil- _Respondió disgustada la chica de ojos azules._

_-_Pero...- _Chris fue interrumpido por la Tori, quien venía con una bandeja con platos de comida en sus manos._

_-_Aquí tienes pequeña-_ Dijo Tori sirviéndole un plato de comida a Karol._

_-_Gracias- _Respondió la pequeña- ¿Tori?...-_

_-_Dime.

-_¿_Me acompañarías al parque?... Hace mucho que no voy y me encantaría ir- _Pidió tierna mente la pequeña._

_-_Claro- _Sonrió Tori, mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura._

_*Continuara* _

_PD: _**De verdad lamento no haber actualizado :/ .. Pero estaba muy ocupada estudiando un guión de mi clase de actuación u.u ... Mil perdones, trataré de subir más seguido este Fic Jori :D ... Fuera, Alexa_Vega ... (Sí ¬¬, me cambie el nombre :P) ... **


End file.
